The One I love Is
by Kuroneko99
Summary: Katniss finally decided who she loves. Will it be Peeta, or Gale? Or someone else...? The ending is not the expected


**So I was sitting at lunch today when the idea for this little one shot hit me. It's my first Hunger Games fanfic. This is the pair that I believe Collins should have written into the story. As always, read, review, and enjoy. (I don't own Hunger Games)**

* * *

**The One I Love is...**

"Guys, I have a confession to make," Katniss said, turning her gaze on Gale and Peeta.

"Ok, what's on your mind, Catnip?" Gale asked, leaning back in his chair. The three of them sat in the living room of Katniss's house. It was one of the first ones built over the ruins of District 12. It was the first time they had all been able to relax after the rebellion and the defeat of the Capitol.

"Well…I wanted to tell you guys that…" Katniss paused, biting on her lip. She stared at the mug of tea in front of her. The soft tendrils rose up around her face, reminding her of memories from home. "I have someone that I love…"

"Someone you love?" the two boys repeated and looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, taken aback.

"Well, we already know," Peeta told her with a smile.

"You do?" she questioned, her face flushing red.

"Yeah, we all know that you love me, right, Catnip?" Gale said, flashing her a familiar smile that she remembered from their hunting days when there still was a District 12.

"Uh…" she began but Peeta cut her off.

"Wait, wait, wait. You've got it all wrong," the baker protested, shaking his head and holding up a shaking hand. "She doesn't love you, Gale. She loves me. You know that. I mean after all we've been through, Katniss loves me. She even said it herself." His blue eyes turned defensive as he scowled at Gale.

"I grew up with her. I loved her the moment I saw her. I've been there for her while you've been baking bread," Gale shot back. "And besides, you tried to kill her when we brought you to District 13."

Peeta's face turned pale for a moment and Gale smirked a bit, knowing that he hit the mark. "I…Yes, I did try to kill her, but I still love her. I loved her from the moment I heard her sing in class," Peeta said, his jaw set firmly. "But I have also done so much for her. During the games I searched for her. Sure she ended up being the one to take care of me and stuff, but I lost my leg for her. I was even captured by the Capitol for her because I love her. And even before the games I was looking out for her. I took a slap to the face for her. She even said she loved me; I know you saw it."

"Uh…guys…" Katniss ventured to say but the two love-struck boys continued arguing.

"I don't care what I saw on TV, we all know it was an act, Baker Boy!" Gale snapped, jabbing a finger at Peeta's chest.

"You're wrong, Seam kid! You're just jealous because she doesn't love you back," Peeta growled back, meeting his glare as he stood to his feet.

"Well at least I don't decorate cakes like a girl!"

"Well at least I still have a father…Oh wait…I don't…" His eyes turned downcast for a moment before filling with anger again. "Well at least I didn't watch the girl I love falling in love with someone else!"

Gale's face turned red with rage. "Well at least I still have both my legs!"

"At least I didn't get whipped for stealing food!"

"At least I didn't get named after a piece of bread!"

"At least I got chosen for the Hunger Games!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Katniss sighed as Gale and Peeta became like little kids arguing over nothing. She waited for them to stop, but soon their arguing escalated to "Yo Mamma" insults. Sooner or later that would morph into fists being thrown.

"Let's take this outside and see who's the right man for Katniss!" Peeta challenged.

"Alright, baker boy. I'll go easy on you because you've only got one working leg!" Gale sneered.

"Enough!" Katniss shouted and released an arrow. It whizzed through the air and landed on the floor between them. the boys jumped back, breaking away from each other. "Just stop fighting already! What are you? six?" Her eyes glared at them and she set the bow down on the table. "Just stop and sit down!"

Peeta and Gale immediately took their seats, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the Girl on Fire again. Neither of them wanted an arrow in the arm.

"I'll tell you who I love…" she sighed, watching their expressions carefully.

"Don't be too heartbroken, Bread Boy," Gale whispered under his breath.

"Don't go become a hermit, Seam Kid," Peeta shot back.

"That doesn't make sense!" Gale hissed.

"The one I love is…" she began and they both leaned closer, hearts pounding in their chests, "…Bread," Katniss finally said, looking bashfully at the floor.

"What?" they exclaimed, staring at her with disbelief.

"The one I love is bread," she repeated and got up. She took a large loaf of bread off the counter and held it in her arms lovingly. A passionate smile dawned on her face as she stared at the golden loaf, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I didn't realize it at first, but when I first tasted it I instantly fell in love. I longer to have more, but I was too poor. Bread was always there for me, keeping me going. Inside the arena during the games, bread saved me. No one else seems to notice how much bread has done for us! I mean, we live in a place named after bread: Panam. I finally see now that bread is the only one I want." Her voice rose as she clutched the bread closer. "I'm sorry…but…Bread is my only love!" With that she grabbed her bow and jumped out the window. The wind blew into the silent kitchen, whistling past the two stunned boys.

"What…just happened…?" Peeta muttered, staring at the spot where Katniss had been.

"I think we just got shown up…by a loaf of bread…" Gale replied, equally stunned.

"That was bread that I made…She loves the bread…" Peeta kept mumbling. "I wasn't expecting that…"

"Neither of us did…" Gale said.

Both boys felt their hearts break as the Girl on Fire ran off to be with her true love, Bread.

* * *

**It's a short little story that just had to be written. Hope you all enjoyed and finally realize that Bread is the true hero of the Hunger Games**


End file.
